War Machine
War Machine (James Rupert Rhodes) first appeared in Iron Man #118 (January 1979). Jim Rhodes, who became War Machine was introduced by David Michelinie and Bob Layton. The War Machine armor and character was designed by Len Kaminski and Kevin Hopgood. James "Rhodey" Rhodes has been a featured character in the ''Iron Man'' animated series and The Invincible Iron Man and was played by actor Terrence Howard in the 2008 film, Iron Man 2, with Don Cheadle replacing him for the sequel. Film Iron Man Academy Award nominee Terrence Howard portrays James Rhodes in the [[Iron Man (film)|2008 Iron Man film]].Newsarama In the film, Rhodes is a U.S. Air Force Lieutenant Colonel, who serves as the military's chief liaison to Stark Industries. He is also Tony Stark's most trusted ally and best friend. Rhodes is depicted in the film wearing a "Brass Rat", the MIT school ring, indicating that in the film, he and Stark were graduates of the same college,Official movie site and on his other hand he wears an Air Force Academy ring, suggesting that he received his masters degree from MIT after earning a "grad school slot" for high academic achievement while at USAFA. Though the War Machine armor makes no appearance in the film, two nods to Rhodes being War Machine were made. During a scene when Rhodes looks at the Iron Man Mark II armor, he says "Next time, baby!" hinting Rhodes' future as War Machine. The second nod to War Machine is made when animation of War Machine's shoulder cannon appears during the film's end credits. Director Jon Favreau told Ain't It Cool News that War Machine would not appear in the first film, but would in the sequels. Howard was supposedly cast with this in mind,Ain't It Cool News: Quint and Terrence Howard chat about James Rhodes, Marvel and IRON MAN!!! but it was later reported that he will be replaced by Academy Award nominee Don Cheadle in the Sequel. Iron Man 2 In Iron Man 2, Terence Howard is replaced by Don Cheadle as James Rhodes. During Tony's possible last birthday party before his death, Tony becomes extremely reckless at the thought of his little number of days left. Rhodes dons the Mark II, which he hinted towards wanting to wear it in Iron Man. After stopping Tony, James brings the armor to the US Military, who want to have it to use as a weapon. Justin Hammer upgrades the suit and finally, at Hammer Expo, shows the upgraded Mark II, dubbed the War Machine, along with drones with the Iron Man design. Ivan Vanko takes control of the armor and drones and uses them to attack Stark. After that, Black Widow breaks into Hammer Industries and releases Rhodes from control by Ivan. Iron Man and War Machine then work together and defeat the drones and a superpowered Ivan Vanko. Publication history Initially a supporting character in the first volume of one of Iron Man, Rhodes later assumed the mantle of Iron Man after Tony Stark's relapse into alcoholism in issue #170 (May 1983). The character would continue in a supporting role and later resume the role of Iron Man following Stark's purported death in issue #284 (September 1992). After Stark's return to the role of Iron Man, Rhodes continued as the superhero War Machine and later made his solo series debut in his own eponymous title after being featured as a supporting character in Avengers West Coast. In addition to Iron Man and his own title War Machine, Rhodes has been featured in ensemble titles: West Coast Avengers, Force Works by Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning, Sentinel Squad O*N*E Rhodes was also featured in the Marvel MAX series U.S. War Machine by Chuck Austen and book two of the series, U.S. War Machine 2.0, by Austen and Christian Moore. In the series Iron Man: Director Of S.H.I.E.L.D., Rhodes was featured in the storyline "War Machine: Weapon of S.H.I.E.L.D." written by Christos Gage with art by Sean Chen.Iron Man: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. #33–35 (2008) A Secret Invasion tie-in, Rhodes was featured as the main character of the book instead of Tony Stark for the remainder of the series.WW Philly '08: Christos Gage Talks War Machine, Newsarama, June 1, 2008 This led into a second War Machine ongoing series written by Greg Pak with art by Leonardo Manco.SDCC '08 - Pak & Rosemann Talk War Machine, Newsarama, July 25, 2008CCI: Pak, Rosemann on "War Machine", Comic Book Resources, July 25, 2008Greasing the Gears: Greg Pak Talks 'War Machine', Newsarama, November 10, 2008 which is one of the titles launching as part of the Dark Reign storyline.Marvel's "Dark Reign" Solicitations, Comic Book Resources, December 5, 2008THE OSBORN SUPREMACY: War Machine, Comic Book Resources, April 17, 2009 Fictional character biography Origins James Rupert Rhodes is an African American who was born in the South Philadelphia section of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. A lieutenant in the United States Marine Corps, he served tours of duty in Southeast Asia as a combat pilot. During one mission, Rhodes' helicopter is shot down by Viet Cong rocket fire and is stranded in the jungle behind enemy lines. While trying to get the aircraft airborne again, he encounters Iron Man for the first time. Although Rhodes believed him to be an enemy at first, Iron Man proved that he was on the same side as Rhodes when he helped defeat the Viet Cong soldiers that ambushed them. Iron Man, who has just escaped from Wong Chu's prison camp in his prototype suit of powered armor, told Rhodes that he needed the batteries from Rhodes' helicopter to sustain his life support and that he helped billionaire industrialist] Tony Stark (who is secretly Iron Man) escape the prison camp. Making their way to the American defense perimeter on foot, Rhodes and Iron Man discovered a camouflaged enemy rocket base that was the origin of the rocket fire that grounded Rhodes in the first place. After stealing a Viet Cong helicopter, Rhodes and Iron Man destroyed the enemy base and flew the helicopter back to the American lines. Iron Man Vol. 1, #144 At the base hospital in Saigon, Stark arrives in person to thank Rhodes for helping Iron Man to safety and to offer Rhodes a job as his personal pilot. After the Vietnam War was over and after taking several career paths, Rhodes finally took Stark's offer and became Stark's personal pilot, chief aviation engineer for Stark International, and one of Stark's closest friends and confidants. The all new Iron Man Due to the machinations of Obadiah Stane, Stark International was going through major problems with the company losing foreign contracts and going into heavy debt. With Stark's company in disarray and the betrayal of Indries Moomji, the woman Stark loved who was working for Stane, Stark's world came crashing down on him and he relapsed into alcoholism.Iron Man Vol. 1, #167 As Iron Man, his alcoholism impaired him to the point of erratic actions, incoherence, and recklessness. During a fight with the supervillain Magma, an intoxicated Stark was defeated by Magma’s machine. After flying away from the battle, he finds Rhodes at Stark International. Stark revealed his true identity to Rhodes and tries to recharge his armor resulting in a power outage. With Stark passed out and in no condition to battle, Rhodes donned the Iron Man armor for the first time and defeated Magma.Iron Man Vol. 1, #169–170 After the battle, Rhodes tried to give the armor back, but Stark asked him to become Iron Man while Stark continued his life of alcoholism. After the takeover of Stark International by Stane, Rhodes was one of the many employees that quit along with scientist Morley Erwin. To protect Stark’s technology from Stane and S.H.I.E.L.D., who monitored the Stane takeover, Rhodes sent the remaining armors into the ocean and destroyed them. With Stark not being available, Morley Erwin maintained the Iron Man armor and served as Rhodes’ technical support while Rhodes continued to operate as Iron Man and learn the armor’s functions. Though a novice despite combat experience, Rhodes embraced the role of Iron Man and fought against villains such as the Mandarin, Thunderball, the Zodiac, and the Radioactive Man. He became a charter member of the West Coast Avengers''The West Coast Avengers'', Vol. 1, #1 and fought in the Beyonder's "Secret Wars"Iron Man Vol. 1, #181 as a member of Captain America's team that consisted of The Avengers (Captain Marvel, Wasp, Hawkeye, She-Hulk, and Thor), Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, The Hulk, and three members of The Fantastic Four (Mister Fantastic, The Human Torch, and The Thing).Secret Wars #1 He returned from the Beyonder's Battleworld with alien adjustments to his armor made by Reed Richards,Secret Wars #8 but he ultimately removed them when they proved to be too powerful.Iron Man Vol. 1, #183 Rhodes, Morley Erwin, and his sister Dr. Clytemnestra Erwin planned to create a new electronics firm that would be based in California. Rhodes took on mercenary jobs as Iron Man to provide money for the armor's upkeep and to fund the company.Iron Man Vol. 1, #177 Tony Stark, recovering from his alcoholism, joined the three despite Rhodes’ hesitation and they formed the company Circuits Maximus. Due to the armor’s cybernetic helmet being calibrated to Stark’s brainwaves, Rhodes developed intense headaches while using the armor and grew more erratic and aggressive.Iron Man Vol. 1, #188 Stark helped Rhodes maintain the armor, but Rhodes' increasing paranoia triggered by the armor's cybernetic interface caused him to believe that Stark wanted to retake the armor. His feelings towards Stark went from resentment to full-blown hatred. When he discovered that Stark created a new armor out of spare parts, his hatred towards Stark hit a fever pitch.Iron Man Vol. 1, #189–190 During a battle with Vibro, Rhodes went on a rampage to capture the villain, and Stark was forced to wear his new armor to stop Rhodes.Iron Man '' Vol. 1, #191 The two fought until Stark shut down Rhodes’ superior armor with a magnetic lock and tried to talk with Rhodes to snap him out of his rage.''Iron Man Vol. 1, #192 After the battle, the two men reconciled. While Stark delivered Rhodes’ resignation to the Avengers and revealed his identity to Hawkeye and Mockingbird, Rhodes sought help from Dr. Henry Pym via Stark’s recommendation to cure his headaches that continued to affect Rhodes even after the armor was recalibrated to his brainwaves.Iron Man Vol. 1, #194 While Pym could not help, he sent Rhodes to Dr. Michael Twoyoungmen (Shaman of Alpha Flight) and Rhodes managed to cure himself of his headaches via a journey through a mystic dimension called "The Gorge" that revealed Rhodes’ guilt of feeling like he didn’t deserve the armor.Iron Man Vol. 1, #195 While Rhodes was finally at peace with himself, he left his Iron Man armor behind in the mystic dimension. The Omnos, a being of extra-dimensional energy from "The Gorge", empowered the armor and sought out Rhodes with the intent of returning it to him. Rhodes resumed operating as Iron Man with Stark using his armor to assist Rhodes. Due to a bomb sent by Stane to Circuits Maximus that broke the leg of Rhodes and killed Morley Erwin, Stark became active as Iron Man again and defeated Stane.Iron Man Vol. 1, #199–200. Iron Man once again and the birth of War Machine The Masters Of Silence, three Japanese warriors tricked by Justin Hammer into attacking Iron Man, defeated Stark using their technology enabling them to not be affected by repulsors or unibeams. Iron Man Vol. 1, #281 To combat the threat, Stark designed the "Variable Threat Response Battle Suit, Model XVI, Mark I" (nicknamed "War Machine"), a more heavily armed version of the Iron Man armor designed for all out warfare. After Stark's apparent death, he left Rhodes in control of Stark Enterprises as its new CEO along with a modified version of the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit designed especially for Rhodes, model JRXL-1000, to continue the Iron Man legacy.Iron Man Vol. 1, #284 As Iron Man once again, Rhodes used the armor and faced off against threats such as the Living Laser, the second Spymaster, Blacklash, the Beetle, and Atom Smasher. When Greymalkin, the space station headquarters of the mutant Cable, was found near Earth orbit by a Stark Enterprises shuttle, Rhodes was involved in a battle to claim the station involving agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Cable's team of young mutants known as X-Force.X-Force Vol. 1, #20–21 Upon the revelation that Stark is alive and Rhodes was kept in the dark about it, Rhodes quits Stark Enterprises and the friendship between the two is fractured.Iron Man Vol. 1, #289 After teaming with Iron Man against battledroids programmed to kill Rhodes, Stark wanted Rhodes to keep the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit stating that the armor always belonged to Rhodes.Iron Man Vol. 1, #291 Rhodes eventually kept the armor and later adopted the name of War Machine.Avengers West Coast #94 When the robot Ultimo went on a rampage, Rhodes called together Harold "Happy" Hogan, Bethany Cabe, Eddie March, "Carl Walker" (a.k.a. Clayton Wilson) and Michael O'Brien to pilot various Iron Man armors to take down Ultimo as the Iron Legion.Iron Man Vol. 1, #300 He rejoined the West Coast Avengers as War Machine and served with the team until he resigned after an argument with Stark as Iron Man during an Avengers team meeting to immediately shut down the West Coast branch.Avengers West Coast #102 After his departure from Stark Enterprises and his move to California, Rhodes was approached by Vincent Cetewayo, noted activist from the small African country of Imaya and founder of the human rights organization Worldwatch Incorporated.War Machine Vol. 1, #1 Cetewayo offered Rhodes the position of Worldwatch's new Executive Director, but the offer was declined. Cetewayo was kidnapped by Imayan forces led by the murderous dictator President Eda Arul, who viewed Cetewayo as a traitor and deserving of death. After learning what happened to Cetewayo and receiving no aid from S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers due to their reluctance to interfere in a hot international situation, Rhodes traveled to Imaya as War Machine in order to free Cetewayo. Joined by Deathlok, who also came to Imaya to save Cetewayo, the two managed to fight their way through the Imayan capital and evaded capture from a S.H.I.E.L.D. unit lead by Major Bathsheva "Sheva" Joseph.War Machine Vol. 1, #3 After finding out that Cetewayo was saved by Cable and was teleported to an Imayan rebel camp, Rhodes joined the fight to liberate Imaya from Arul's grasp. Rhodes successfully lead Imayan rebels into combat against Arul's forces and the dictator was overthrown. However, Rhodes failed to save Cetewayo from being killed by the Advisor, the apparent mastermind of Arul's rise to power. Shaken by the death of Cetewayo and finding something worth fighting for, Rhodes takes the position of Worldwatch's Executive Director and hired Sheva Joseph, who left S.H.I.E.L.D. after her assignment in Imaya.War Machine Vol. 1, #4 The actions of War Machine in Imaya were controversial and Stark felt that Rhodes was misusing the armor. With his armor in need of maintenance, Rhodes returned to Stark Enterprises to get the blueprints and specifications so he could make his own repairs.War Machine Vol. 1, #7 Stark refused and demanded that Rhodes return the armor to him.War Machine Vol. 1, #8 The two men battled each other in their respective armor. When Stark tried to shut down the War Machine armor to end the fight, Rhodes countered by changing the armor’s codes. The fight was stopped via an EMP cannon blast by Bethany Cabe, the new Head Of Security for Stark Enterprises.Iron Man Vol. 1, #310 While their armor was frozen and rebooting, the Mandarin captured Rhodes and Stark and discovered their identities. Century of the superhero team Force Works rescued Rhodes, but his armor was useless thanks to the Mandarin’s anti-technology field. During this adventure, Rhodes and Stark finally reconciled and the two joined forces with Force Works to stop the Mandarin and his Avatars from using the Heart Of Darkness for their plans of conquest.Iron Man Vol. 1, #312 After the Mandarin was defeated, Stark gave Rhodes the blueprints to the War Machine armor and a fully upgraded armor with new armaments was made.War Machine Vo1. 1, #12 Rhodes continued to use the War Machine armor in a solo superhero career, occasionally fighting alongside Stark and Force Works. The Warwear After the events of Time War, in which Rhodes goes back in time to stop Neo-Nazis from sending modern weaponry to Nazi Germany with the help of Captain America, Bucky and Sgt. Nick Fury & his Howling Commandoes, the War Machine armor was lost in the time stream when Rhodes returned to the present.War Machine Vol. 1, #17 Rhodes returned to civilian life after the loss of his armor, but he ended up acquiring a brand new alien armor known as the Eidolon Warwear after meeting a mysterious woman named Skye and fighting an alien known as a Lictor. War Machine Vol. 1, #18 Skye was sent to teach Rhodes to use the Warwear and revealed that Rhodes was chosen to don the Warwear against Stark (who was under the control of Immortus disguised as Kang the Conqueror).War Machine Vol. 1, #23 Skye was fatally wounded by Dirge, another Eidolon Warrior sent by Immortus, and Rhodes defeated him in combat. Stark breaks free of Immortus' control and sacrificed his life while Rhodes foiled Immortus' plot by using Dirge's Warwear to destroy the Starcore satellite armed with a chronographic weapon. S.H.I.E.L.D. was made aware of Rhodes' alien armor and hunted him down, but Rhodes evaded capture by S.H.I.E.L.D. and defeated their Mandroids. To protect Worldwatch, he resigns as Executive Director.War Machine Vol. 1, #25 With Stark gone, Rhodes rejoined Stark Enterprises to protect his friend's legacy. The Japanese company Fujikawa Industries bought out Stark Enterprises and Rhodes was kept around to help with the transition to Stark-Fujikawa. He was offered the job of President Of Corporate Liaison Operations at Fujikawa headquarters, but Rhodes was being kept away from the "Gauntlet" project that was Fujikawa's attempt to discover the secrets to Stark's Iron Man armor technology contained in a single gauntlet. Knowing what Fujikawa was planning, Rhodes infiltrated the security system at Stark Fujikawa's Research and Development facility, recovered the gauntlet, and purged the Fujikawa database of all Iron Man armor technology data by using the alien technology in the Eidolon Warwear to download the Warwear directly into the Fujikawa computers and attack the system. Losing the Eidolon Warwear as a result of the sabotage mission, Rhodes turns down the Fujikawa job offer and quits Stark-Fujikawa.Tales Of The Marvel Universe #1 After serving as one of Stark's trustees during the time that Iron Man was presumed dead after the final battle with Onslaught, Rhodes starts his own marine salvage business called "Rhodes Recovery" and retires from superheroics.Iron Man Vol. 3, #1 Post War Machine When Stark returns from the reality formed by Franklin Richards after Onslaught's defeat, he takes up the Iron Man identity once more. Instead of trying to reclaim Stark Enterprises from Fujikawa Industries, he forms a new company, Stark Solutions. Despite staying in retirement and focusing on his salvaging company, Rhodes assisted Stark on occasion. He helped Stark defeat freelance mercenary and arms dealer Parnell Jacobs, who was masquerading as a villainous War Machine.Iron Man Vol. 3, #19 A former US Army Lieutenant whose life Rhodes saved in the Sin-Congolese War when his chopper crashed, Jacobs became a close friend and mercenary partner of Rhodes. The mercenary partnership as well as the friendship ended when Rhodes quits due to the missions becoming unethical (such as running guns to President Luis Augustine, criminal dictator of Santo Marco) and Jacobs' becoming more corrupt, but Rhodes did not turn in Jacobs.Iron Man Vol. 3, #20 Jacobs was under the employ of Sunset Bain and piloted a revised version of the War Machine armor using armor parts that Jacobs found from the discarded original and reverse engineering by Stuart Clarke. Due to mismanagement by his accountant and an extravagant lifestyle, Rhodes is left with depleted funds and files for bankruptcy. He receives a call from the New York Police Department that his sister Jeanette "Star" Rhodes was killed in a notorious section of Brooklyn overridden with crime and drugs known as "Little Mogadishu".The Crew #1 During a fight with some local thugs, he is helped by Josiah el Hajj Saddiq (formerly Josiah Bradley) a.k.a. Josiah X, a local minister who is the son of the black Captain America Isaiah Bradley. Josiah X helped Rhodes access government satellite footage of the criminals who murdered Jeanette. With Officer Marcy Howard and NYPD unable to help him take down the ones responsible for Jeanette's death despite the photographic evidence, Rhodes decides to take matters into his own hands and captured his sister's murderers by himself with NYPD narcotics officer Kevin "Kasper" Cole finding the captured criminals and making the arrests. He discovers that the criminals that killed Jeanette were drug dealers working for the 66 Bridges, a powerful street gang that has control of a big percentage of East Coast criminal operations. Rhodes unknowingly invested in the 66’s front company Grace & Tumbalt, a black-owned corporation that created Little Mogadishu due to their gentrification efforts. During his campaign against the 66 Bridges and his sabotage of the money train that contained the payoff for the corrupt police and politicians under the 66's employ, Rhodes crosses paths with Cole,The Crew #2 who secretly fights crime as The White Tiger in order to gain big arrests for a potential promotion to detective, and Danny Vincent (Manuel Vincente), an ex-spy known as Junta with allegiance only to himself and is trying to get back into the spy game.The Crew #3 Joining forces with these two men along with Josiah X as Justice, Rhodes and The Crew took on the 66 Bridges gang and their CEO Nigel "Triage" Blacque.The Crew #7 Arranged by Stark, Rhodes later becomes the head combat instructor for Sentinel Squad O*N*E and a key member of the Office of National Emergency (O*N*E).Sentinel Squad O*N*E #1 While he led Sentinel Squad O*N*E pilots in missions such as helping the X-Men fight against Apocalypse and fighting Mutates in the Savage Land, Rhodes had doubts about working with Sentinel Squad O*N*E and the nature of his job. During the Civil War, King T'Challa and Queen Ororo of Wakanda, the Black Panther and Storm, refused to sign SHRA registration forms during a diplomatic visit to the White House. When Storm summoned lightning and rain after the Black Panther dove into a crowd of angry protesters outside the White House to save a child from the mob, Rhodes was ordered to arrest both Black Panther and Storm and he reluctantly complied despite protest. The Black Panther's bodyguards, the Dora Milaje, damaged his War Machine Sentinel during his arrest attempt and it crashed near the mob. After the Black Panther protected Rhodes from the angry mob, Rhodes stopped Iron Man from arresting The Black Panther & Storm and convinced him to let the two go.Black Panther Vol. 4, #22 Return of War Machine Rhodes once again becomes War Machine with a new suit of armor and was made field commander and camp director of Camp Hammond to help train the new SHRA registered recruits of the Fifty State Initiative program.Avengers: The Initiative #1 He fights alongside new superhero Komodo to depower Spider-Man.Avengers: The Initiative #3 During World War Hulk, before Stark's confrontation with an enraged Hulk, Rhodes is thrown off by Stark's talk of the Hulk's threat reuniting the splintered hero community. It is shown that Rhodes has been severely injured and part of his face is now covered in cybernetic implants. When the Skrulls invade earth, they unleash a virus that disables all Starktech systems. Rhodes' life-support systems are disabled, and he is forced to rely on Baron Von Blitzschlag's electrical powers to keep him alive.Avengers: The Initiative #15 With Blitzschlag's energy to keep his armor powered, Rhodes manages to activate a cluster of emergency generators in his armor that incorporated obsolete Stanetech parts in its design.Avengers: The Initiative #16 Weapon of S.H.I.E.L.D. At the exact moment that Stark's armor was shut down by the Skrull virus in the Savage Land, Rhodes received a secret holographic recorded message from Stark that only Rhodes could see and hear. Triggered by global Starktech failure and in the event that Stark is probably dead from it, the message stated that Rhodes is facing an omega level threat and could be Earth's last hope. He must follow a beacon to an undisclosed location and trust no one. Despite Yellowjacket's standing orders, Rhodes leaves Camp Hammond to follow the coordinates of the beacon. Rhodes battled an intercepting Skrull fleet flying over New York City and fought a "cosmic" Super-Skrull with the powers of Moondragon, Drax The Destroyer, Comet Man, and Nova. After single-handedly defeating the Skrulls while losing power, Rhodes reached the beacon's destination and found a secret cloaked satellite in space that Stark constructed months in advance after becoming Director Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Suzanne "Suzi" Endo, head of the research and development department at Stark Industries’ Asian division and also known as the Chinese superheroine Cybermancer, received a similar message from Stark and was at the satellite ahead of Rhodes via shuttle. Endo revealed that she was there to help because of her background in cybernetics. Rhodes viewed another message from Stark revealing that Rhodes' armor, as well as the operational satellite, was independent from all systems on Earth and Rhodes himself was a part of Stark's contingency plan. Believing her to be a Skrull because of a misunderstanding involving Endo being arrested for operating without SHRA registration, Rhodes did not trust her and the two argued until a Skrull fleet that followed Rhodes' energy trail was detected. Endo revealed to Rhodes that the satellite is a functional weapon and Rhodes, the only one who can use it, was the key to the weapon's activation. With the entire satellite linked cybernetically to Rhodes himself, the satellite transformed into a giant "War Machine" humanoid robotic form.Iron Man: Director Of S.H.I.E.L.D. #33 Using the satellite to destroy the Skrull fleet, Rhodes left the satellite to follow a Skrull ship that escaped Rhodes' attack. Rhodes was in Russian airspace after destroying the ship with a unibeam and made his way to a Russian weapons depot in Tatischevo where the Winter Guard (Crimson Dynamo, Red Guardian, Darkstar, and Ursa Major) was protecting the nuclear weapons from the Skrulls. Rhodes defeated a Super-Skrull and tried to help with the attack, but the Winter Guard, under the orders of the Russian military, refused his help and ordered him to leave. Rhodes left the battle, but came back to help fight the Skrulls while the Winter Guard gave him no aid despite the protests of Ursa Major. Fighting the Skrulls by himself proved to be too much, and Rhodes was captured by the Skrulls after passing out fighting two Super-Skrulls. He awoke on an operating table on a Skrull warship and the Skrulls learned the extent of Rhodes' injuries: all four of his limbs, as well as his spine and half of his face are cybernetic.Iron Man: Director Of S.H.I.E.L.D. #34 Rhodes broke free of the table and dispatched the Skrulls trying to dissect him. With Endo's help, Rhodes used the warship to take out the other ships in the fleet. The Winter Guard watched the attack and disobeyed orders so that they could aid Rhodes. The tide of the battle turned and the team of Rhodes and the Winter Guard took on the Super-Skrulls. Refusing defeat, the last remaining Super-Skrull attempted to detonate the nuclear warheads by turning himself into energy. Rhodes used his armor's capabilities to absorb the energy and defeat the Super-Skrull. A trio of Russian planes tried to arrest Rhodes for violating Russian airspace, but the Crimson Dynamo ordered them to stand down. Iron Man: Director Of S.H.I.E.L.D. #35 Dark Reign Despite protest from Endo, Rhodes leaves the satellite to face Anton Aubuisson, a corrupt former French Special Forces soldier who now represented the Roxxon Energy Corporation in negotiations with the Anunquit tribe in western Canada. While his presence was legally sanctioned, Aubuisson killed the Anunquit representatives that refused Roxxon's construction of a oil pipeline on their land using polar bears enhanced with Sakaarian control disks and exoskeleton upgrades via Ultimo technology from Eaglestar International, a corrupt paramilitary defense contracting firm. Rhodes destroys the pipeline and the bears kill Aubuisson after Rhodes destroyed his Sakaarian control staff. After the mission was complete, Endo leaves the satellite. Dark Reign: New Nation #1 In Santo Marco, Rhodes destroys a retrofitted Sentinel used by Eaglestar mercenaries in an attempt to exterminate Santo Marcan people who are of the same tribe as the rebel leaders that oppose Santo Marco's dictator President Augustine. After the battle, Rhodes finds Parnell Jacobs, who was believed to be killed by Stuart Clarke,Punisher War Journal Vol. 3, #17 among the group of Santo Marcans and forcibly recruits him to be his "one-man pit crew" at the satellite and to help reconfigure Rhodes' bionics to reduce the stress on his system. Jacobs accepts after finding out from Rhodes that Dr. Glenda Sandoval, a medic with Eaglestar, was raped and tortured while in forced imprisonment at Eaglestar. In the secret War Machine R&D facilities in the Colorado mountains, a team under the direction of Bethany Cabe developed a clone body, labeled "J. Rhodes, Repro Bod 2.0", for him to take over because the cybernetics in Rhodes are not meant to be a permanent fix. The facility was attacked and the clone body was taken by Norman Osborn.War Machine Vol. 2, #1 Rhodes, along with support from Jacobs and Cabe, invades the Eaglestar regional headquarters in the occupied nation of Aqiria. War Machine Vol. 2, #2 Rhodes attacked Eaglestar mercenaries, but chose not to kill. With help from former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jake Oh, he found Sandoval locked in an a box rigged with explosives at an Eaglestar quarantine unit. Blinding the mercenaries with a flash pulse while Oh's men tended to Sandoval, Rhodes pursued Eaglestar CEO Davis Harmon. Harmon used his code to release Sandoval, but Rhodes was ready to kill him after learning that the CEO was personally responsible for the rape of Sandoval along with the order to experiment on her with something unknown. Before he could act, the Dark Avenger Ares, who was sent to Aqiria by Norman Osborn to take care of Harmon, disobeyed Osborn's orders to hold position and intervenes by fighting Rhodes. Rhodes manages to hold his own against the god of war and followed Harmon to another Eaglestar quarantine unit. Harmon tells Rhodes that he cannot be prosecuted since Eaglestar is a private multinational agency free of government jurisdiction, but Sandoval kills him. Ares opens the unit and it is revealed that the experiments conducted at Eaglestar created test subjects infected with a virus laced with the same Ultimo technology found in the enhanced bears that Rhodes faced in Canada. Sandoval is infected with the virus and attacks Rhodes and Ares.War Machine Vol. 2, #3. Suzi Endo, who stated that she would never work with Rhodes again after what happened in Santo Marco, assisted Rhodes and suggested that he attack the infected before they reach Makazan, the capital of Aqiria. The infected survived Rhodes' attack with Ares now among the infected.War Machine Vol. 2, #4 Despite being ten minutes from organ failure, Rhodes refused Cabe's offer to put him in stasis for a new body and integrated the EVAC shuttle sent for him into his armor. Rhodes was infected with the virus via a kiss from Sandoval and used the armor's technology to absorb the virus from all of the infected. With the virus rebuilding his organs and being suppressed, Rhodes took control of the satellite and had it knock him down before he could infect the city's infrastructure while the satellite's EMP blast with Endo's code destroyed the virus. Norman Osborn offered pardons to Endo, Cabe, and Jacobs while he offered Rhodes the clone body, but Rhodes refused Osborn's offer. He deduced that the Ultimo technology was developed at an Army base in the United States where Ultimo was last seen. Rhodes heads to the U.S. with Sandoval and Oh as the medical team, Cabe and Jacobs handling security and hardware, Endo as the technology expert. War Machine Vol. 2, #5 After Rhodes and his team visited Rhodes' mother Roberta at the Navajo Nation and was confronted by American Eagle, Rhodes tricked Eagle into fighting Oh in a copy of the War Machine armor while he attacked Mackelroy Army Base. War Machine Vol. 2, #6 There he searches for evidence of Ultimo technology to use against Norman Osborn only to find the head of Ultimo that begins attacking the base as well. With help from American Eagle, Rhodes is able to take it down.War Machine Vol. 2, #7 Powers and abilities Skills Rhodes was trained as an aircraft pilot and studied aviation engineering while in service with the United States Marine Corps. He is exceptionally skilled in both fixed wing and rotary wing aircraft operation/maintenance and has piloted various aircraft at Stark Enterprises. Due to his Marine Corps training, Rhodes is an experienced soldier and formidable fighter skilled in the use of military weaponry such as small arms and a variety of unarmed combat techniques. In addition to being an accomplished pilot, engineer, soldier, and businessman, Rhodes derives multiple abilities from various hi-tech armors, either designed by Stark Industries or extraterrestrial in nature. With his years of experience with both the Iron Man and War Machine powered armors, Rhodes is skilled in armored combat and uses a more physical fighting style compared to Stark. Armors War Machine Armor (Variable Threat Response Battle Suit Mark II, Model JRXL-1000) The original "Variable Threat Response Battle Suit, Mark I" is a solar charged carbon-composite-based steel mesh armor which provided its user with superhuman-level strength and durability as well as utilizing laser guided munitions. Stark gave Rhodes a modified version of the armor, Mark II Model JRXL-1000, created just for him with the inclusion of repulsors in each palm of the armor's gauntlets and a multifunctional unibeam projector in the chest. The armor could be modified in the field with various modular weapons and has an improved tactical computer system with automatic targeting. Additional weapons included pulse bolt generators, retractable shoulder minigun, variable-configured double-barrel cannons on each gauntlet, gauntlet mounted flamethrower, plasma blade on the left gauntlet, missile box launcher, micro-rocket launcher, particle beam discharger, and an electromagnetic pulse generator in the unibeam projector that could shut down any electronic device in a 50 mile radius. The battlesuit also includes a photon emitter that created a force shield, forcefield-based stealth technology, boot-jet propulsion, and a self-contained breathing system. The second version of the armor, reconfigured by Stark, contained upgraded improvements such as heat seeking missile launchers, pulse cannon, and retractable weapon pods located on its back. Rhodes utilized different types of specialty ammunition as well as non-lethal weapons such as rubber bullets. Though Rhodes lost the original armor, he still possessed a functional prototype helmet and gauntlet. Eidolon Warwear The armor is a symbiotic bio-armor system of alien origin and provides the user with enhanced superhuman strength, durability, and speed. The armor responds to the user's thoughts and creates weapons based on the user's thoughts and needs. When inactive, it can be concealed inside a "mandala" or tattoo-like mark on Rhodes' chest. The left arm is capable of firing destructive energy blasts, while the right arm is able to morph into a blade. The armor can "unskin" remote drones that are capable of discharging various types of energy, infiltrating various electronic/computer systems, creating energy fields, and completing basic tasks. If the drone remotes are destroyed, the user feels pain due to the symbiotic connection. The armor can morph into a "full battle mode," which provides unspecified enhancement to both the armor and user. It was also capable of space travel with a unlimited life support system. During battle, the armor would have the strange ability to "sing" alien war songs. Sentinel Armor When Rhodes led Sentinel Squad O*N*E, he utilized an armor that was similar to the design of previous Iron Man powered armors and was based on the primary Sentinel piloted armors that the squad used in combat. The armor was derived of S.H.I.E.L.D. technology and Stark technology design upgrades. Rhodes also piloted a larger advanced Sentinel model codenamed "War Machine". The armors were constructed of a unique mix of steel and fiberglass based on a formula developed by Reed Richards and contained many offensive and defensive improvements in weaponry and enhancements. Stanetech Based War Machine Armor This version of the War Machine armor shows all the abilities of the previous iterations with repulsor technology, customizable cannons, personal force field, and bleeding edge military ballistics and weaponry. Unlike the previous War Machine armors, the unibeam projector is retractable and located in the abdomen instead of the chest as shown in Avengers: The Initiative. Rhodes sustained several fatal injuries requiring an added life support system with cybernetic implants in place of his limbs and parts of his face. The War Machine armor's design incorporates advanced cyberware and several components derived from Obadiah Stane's reverse engineering of older Iron Man armor that makes him immune to any Starktech based systems attack. The armor's computer displays can be projected due to holographic generators and the armor's systems are operated via a cybernetic link to Rhodes himself. The armor is composed of alloys such as titanium and Wakandan vibranium, coated for stealth capabilities, and can be sealed for space and underwater travel. Armaments include sonic generators, pulse bolts, and miniguns. Besides being independent of all outside systems, the armor can interface with any system and has cybernetic interlocking capabilities that can integrate mechanical constructs to repair and upgrade the armor. During the second War Machine series, Rhodes has used this last ability to merge with jet fighters and tanks deliberately to gain their technology and weapons. Personal life James Rhodes is the son of David and Roberta Rhodes of South Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. His known relatives include an uncle, Josh, and deceased sister Jeanette. Dr. Glenda Sandoval, also from South Philadelphia, is one of Rhodes' oldest childhood friends and was originally introduced to estranged husband Parnell Jacobs by Rhodes. Rhodes and Tony Stark have been best friends for a very long time, though the relationship has been strained sometimes due to Stark's actions. Besides his longtime friendship with Stark, Rhodes is a good friend of Happy Hogan and Virginia "Pepper" Potts. A consummate ladies man, Rhodes has had romantic involvements with women but his ways did not always work as he unsuccessfully flirted with Monica Rambeau as Iron Man. Besides being Rhodes' close friend, Glenda Sandoval was also a former girlfriend. Rhodes was in a long-term relationship with Marcia Jessica "Marcy" Pearson, a former financial reporter for the Independent News Service who Stark hired as a public relations manager at Stark Enterprises. Pearson was outraged when Rhodes became CEO of Stark Enterprises because she was almost given that position only for Stark to change his mind about handing the company over to her. Pearson gave Rhodes an ultimatum: step down as CEO or the relationship was over. Rhodes fired Pearson and she worked with Morgan Stark in a failed attempt to frame Rhodes for murdering Stark and bring down Stark Enterprises. The aftermath of Rhodes' relationship with Pearson affected him deeply. After being appointed CEO, Rhodes began a relationship with Rae LaCoste, a former girlfriend of Stark's who owned a salon in Los Angeles. Rhodes' parents disapproved of the relationship and told LaCoste when she visited them that Rhodes allegedly had a son out of wedlock in order to break up the two. Rhodes' last noted involvement was with NYPD Officer Marcy Howard, who investigated his sister's death. Other versions 1602 In Marvel 1602: New World, there is a character named Rhodes, a Moor who is the engineer of the armor worn by the Spanish nobleman Lord Iron. Rhodes accompanies Lord Iron to the New World and assists in Lord Iron's mission to hunt down David Banner, former advisor to King James I of England and the man who tortured Lord Iron when he was captured by the British.1602: New World #3 Amalgam Comics In the Amalgam Comics Universe created by Marvel Comics and DC Comics, there is a character named Stewart Rhodes that appears in the comic Iron Lantern. A pilot and engineer employed at Stark Aircraft, he knows the secret of Hal Stark's double life as Iron Lantern. Stewart Rhodes is the amalgam of James Rhodes and John Stewart.Iron Lantern #1 Marvel Zombies In Marvel Zombies: Dead Days, War Machine is seen amongst the crowd of heroes who have survived the Zombie plague so far. Later he is infected by the plague. MC2 In the MC2 alternate future, Rhodes gained superhuman powers after exposing himself to experimental microscopic robots. While Tony Stark had intended to test them on himself, Rhodes did not feel it would be right for Stark to unnecessarily risk his life. Although now blessed with exponentially-increasing invulnerability and an impressive array of energy-based attacks, the nanites slowly corrupt Rhodes' mind, eventually destroying his personality and leaving him as little more than a very powerful, humanoid robot. He eventually works as a personal bodyguard for Tony Stark, and although he adopts a superhero uniform (vaguely reminiscent of Superman, though with a different color scheme and no chest insignia) neither he nor Stark bother to come up with a moniker for him. Spider-Girl refers to him as "Fred" for most of her series, for simple lack of anything else to call him.Spider-Girl #95 U.S. War Machine In the non-canon MAX miniseries U.S. War Machine, Tony Stark holds a press conference in Los Angeles stating that he was not developing weapons for the government anymore after he and his bodyguard James Rhodes, who piloted the MPI-2100 Mobile Infantry Suit a.k.a. the "War Machine" armor, used lethal force in the defeat of foreign tyrant Doctor Doom's armies in Latveria. He stated that the War Machine armor was to be never seen again and presented the SI1-211 "Iron Man" as his new bodyguard. Rhodes uses the War Machine armor to fight against rogue terrorist agents of Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) holding a hostage on the Los Angeles Freeway. Rhodes is fired by Stark after Rhodes kills two A.I.M. hostage takers on national TV with one killed in cold blood.U.S. War Machine #1 After his dismissal, Rhodes is attacked at his home by former War Machine pilot Parnell Jacobs in an attempt to steal the current War Machine armor. After Rhodes took down Jacobs, Colonel Nick Fury sent a S.H.I.E.L.D. unit to Rhodes' home and both Rhodes and Jacobs are taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Skycarrier.U.S. War Machine #2 It is revealed that Jacobs' wife Glenda Sandoval (who was unknowingly working for an AIM front company) was taken by A.I.M., led by a white supremacist, as a hostage and would be released if Jacobs delivered his stolen War Machine armor (the original prototype made by Rhodes, Stark, and Victor Von Doom). But Jacobs had sold the armor to HYDRA after he was previously defeated by Rhodes and Happy Hogan in order to gain more money when he learned that his wife was pregnant. S.H.I.E.L.D. took the armor from HYDRA and by reverse engineering the Stark technology, they were able to create their own version of the War Machine armor thanks to "Scotch", a 12 year old genius armament designer under the employ of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury planned on creating a new S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Operations armored division, dubbed "U.S. War Machine", with Rhodes, now with the rank of Captain, leading a six-man squad of operators in S.H.I.E.L.D. developed War Machine armor to rescue Sandoval and take down AIM's plot of racial genocide.U.S. War Machine #3 His team included Jacobs, Dum Dum Dugan, and Sheva Josephs. In the sequel series U.S. War Machine 2.0., Stark is furious that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s "U.S. War Machine" unit exists with Rhodes in command and decided to combat them with the Iron Man armor as well as train his own armored forces (Happy Hogan, Bethany Cabe, and Eddie March) in MPI-2100 Mobile Infantry Suits.U.S. War Machine 2.0 #1 Meanwhile Major Rhodes and the "U.S. War Machine" unit, with the help of Captain America (James "Bucky" Barnes) and his team of Sam Wilson and Clint Barton, try to recover some stolen nuclear weapons that are in the possession of Doctor Doom. Both teams join forces to stop the nuclear weapon planted on the Millennium Wheel in London as well as fight against Doctor Doom and his own group of soldiers in War Machine armor based on the designs of the original prototype. Ultimate Marvel James Rhodes first appears as a prep school student, the victim of frequent bullying at the school due to his ethnicity. Ultimate Iron Man #3 He finds an unlikely friend in a young Tony Stark who is seemingly indestructible and defends him against the bullies, to his dismay. Stark allows a teenage James Rhodes (affectionately nicknamed "Rhodey"), a chance to wear some of the armor he and his father have innovated. Later, Rhodes is seen making another armor titled 'War Machine' and is going to trade with Stark's 'Iron Man' armor when both are fully developed, and develop a lasting friendship. Later, Tony and James team up as "Robots" to take out a terrorist group for the government.Ultimate Iron Man II #1 Other media Television and War Machine in a 1995 episode (entitled "The Hands of the Mandarin, Part 1") of the ''Iron Man'' animated series.]] * War Machine has appeared in the ''Iron Man'' animated series voiced by James Avery in Season 1, Jim Cummings in a few episodes, and Dorian Harewood in Season 2. When Force Works was disbanded due to the aftermath of Stark's actions in the Season 2 episode "The Beast Within", Rhodes and Julia Carpenter chose to stay with Stark. While Rhodes was active as War Machine in Season 1, he remained out of armor for the majority of Season 2 due to reliving a tragic drowning experience while being trapped underwater in the War Machine armor in the Season 2 episode "Fire And Rain". Rhodes eventually overcame his fear and donned the War Machine armor once again in the episode "Distant Boundaries". * War Machine made a cameo in the X-Men series of the episodes "Time Fugitives" Part 1 and "Child of Light" for around two seconds. * James Avery reprises his role of War Machine in the Spider-Man episodes "Venom Returns" and "Carnage". Rhodes was supervising the interdimensional travel experiment before he and his men were attacked by Venom, and later Carnage. He helps Spider-Man fight Venom and Carnage when Baron Mordo targets an interdimensional transporter. When Baron Mordo makes off with the device, War Machine prevents J. Jonah Jameson from unmasking Spider-Man and lets Iron Man help Spider-Man stop Baron Mordo. * Dorian Harewood reprises his role of War Machine in The Incredible Hulk episode "Helping Hand, Iron Fist". He stops Rick Jones from seeing Tony Stark at Stark Enterprises and later alerts Stark of the arrival of General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Gabriel Jones, and a squad of Hulkbusters. War Machine fights some of the Hulkbusters alongside Jones and Iron Man. * The War Machine armor makes a cameo in the Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes episode "Shell Games". .]] * A teenage James Rhodes is featured as one of the main characters in the animated series Iron Man: Armored Adventures and is voiced by Daniel Bacon. After losing his father Howard Stark, a teenage Tony Stark is sent to live with the Rhodes family and attends the same science-intensive high school as Rhodes, the Tomorrow Academy. Rhodes knew about the Stark Exo-Suit a.k.a. the "Iron Man" armor since the beginning and often shows concern when Stark does something dangerous such as Stark siding with Blizzard in the episode "Cold War" or Stark adding reverse engineered supervillain tech to the Iron Man armor in the episode "Seeing Red". As Iron Man's systems operator, he assists Stark via computer and can use a remote system to assume control of the armor when Stark is unable to do so. In the episode "Field Trip", Rhodey states he knows everything there is to know about the armor and can replace the suit batteries. Though he is not a prodigy like Tony, Rhodes did ace his test on fusion. Rhodes received the War Machine armor in the first season finale "Tales Of Suspense"."Trailer: Iron Man: Armored Adventures coming to Nicktoons in 2009", TV Jab, 15 July 2008. * War Machine will appear in Marvel Super Hero Squad (named after the toyline of the same name), voiced by LeVar Burton.http://twitter.com/levarburton/statuses/1198164034 Films * In the animated Marvel film Ultimate Avengers 2, Tony Stark's Iron Man armor is damaged, so he replaces it with the War Machine armor. Jarvis disapproves of the choice, as the War Machine armor is slow and cumbersome by Iron Man standards, but its durability and heavy firepower prove useful. Jarvis tells him 'It handles like a 10 ton tractor', but Stark responds by saying "Yeah, but it's got some sweet guns". * Rhodes appears in the 2007 animated movie The Invincible Iron Man. Rhodes is voiced by Rodney Saulsberry. In this film, Rhodes is an engineer and former army medic who accompanies Tony to an excavation site in China to unearth a lost city, but having brought weapons to provide security for the site (on the insistence of Tony's father), they are captured by a group called the Jade Dragons, who seek to sink the city again as its rise is part of a prophecy regarding the resurrection of the Mandarin, here a long-dead Chinese warlord. He only partly builds the weapon his captors ask him to construct to sabotage their efforts. When elemental spirits are released from the temple to find the rings the Mandarin needs to be reborn, Tony and Rhodes escape using a suit of armor developed to keep Tony's heart beating after it was impaled by shrapnel. Rhodes' experience as an army medic aids in its creation. Rhodes subsequently helps Tony coordinate his attempts to track down the remaining rings before the elementals get them. Towards the conclusion of the film, Rhodes allows himself to be arrested to give Tony time to stop the Mandarin, subsequently being appointed head of the Special Engineering branch after all charges against Tony are dropped. A black suit of armor with many guns, similar to the War Machine armor, is seen in the pan of Stark's arsenal. .]] .]] Video games * War Machine is a playable character in Capcom's ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series of games. In Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, his in-game design was a palette swap of Iron Man in Modular Armor as depicted in Marvel Super Heroes with the addition of new animations such as a shoulder cannon instead of a chest unibeam, new spiked smart bombs, and a new super move, the "War Destroyer", which retracts from his back and launches missiles & rockets to hit foes from above. There is also a hidden character known as "Mega Armor War Machine"; a gold armored version of War Machine that couldn't block or fly, but was never stunned by any hits. The "Mega Armor War Machine" switched the shoulder cannon and "Proton Cannon" super move's projectiles to missiles instead of beam and changed his crouching punch missile cannon into a beam cannon. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, War Machine had the switched weapons of his "Mega Armor" form to further differentiate him from Iron Man. He was voiced by Wayne Ward in both Capcom games. * War Machine is an alternate costume for Iron Man in the games X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse and Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. In the former, it is his "Age of Apocalypse" costume, which, when worn alongside three other party members who are in their AoA appearances, will grant a special bonus to all the characters. In the latter, if it is worn along with three other member's "Alternate Identity" costumes, it grants a special bonus to all characters. * War Machine is confirmed to appear in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Fusion and was seen in a trailer for the game. Toys *The first action figure of James Rhodes was the Secret Wars Iron Man action figure produced by Mattel in 1984. *Toy Biz produced two figures of War Machine with removable armor for the Iron Man animated series action figure line. *In 1997, Toy Biz produced an "unmasked" War Machine figure with removable helmet for the Marvel - Hall Of Fame line of action figures. *In 1999, Toy Biz produced a War Machine figure that was packaged with Mega Man for the Marvel Vs. Capcom line of action figures. *Toy Biz has made two versions of War Machine in the Marvel Legends line of figures. The first version of War Machine was based on his appearance in the comic U.S. War Machine and was released for Series 9. The second War Machine figure was a chase variant of Modular Armor Iron Man (mirroring his design from Marvel Vs. Capcom) with Rhodes' face sculpted behind the faceplate and different colors. The figure was packaged with a red repaint of the Mandarin for Series 2 of the Faceoff Series. When the Marvel Legends line was continued by Hasbro, a figure of Ultimate War Machine based on his appearance in Ultimate Iron Man was produced for the Ares Series. *In the Iron Man movie tie-in toyline by Hasbro, War Machine makes an appearance as a Wal-Mart exclusive figure. Though the figure is referred to as the "Stealth Operations Suit" armor, the figure has War Machine's black & silver paint job, War Machine's weapons, and the toy description lists Jim Rhodes as the pilot of the armor.[http://www.oafe.net/yo/im1_sos.php Iron Man: Stealth Operations Suit exclusive] Hasbro later released the War Machine mold repainted in Iron Man colors as the "Hot Zone" armor. *For Iron Man 2, Hasbro made both a Movie Series and Comic Series War Machine figure, and also a special edition Hall of Armor version of the Movie Series figure that comes with a special light-up base. ''Bibliography'' *''War Machine'' Vol. 1 #1-25 *''War Machine'' Vol. 2 #1-present *''Force Works'' #1-22 *''Iron Man'' Vol. 1 #118-331, Annual #5-14 *''Iron Man'' Vol. 3 #1, 11-12 *''Iron Man'' Vol. 4 #33-35 *''West Coast Avengers'' Vol.1 #1-4 *''Avengers West Coast'' #89-102, Annual #7-8 *''Invincible Iron Man'' #1-2, 11 *''US War Machine'' Vol. 1 #1-12 *''US War Machine'' Vol. 2 #1-3 *''Avengers: The Initiative'' #1-16 ''Collections'' *''IRON MAN: WAR MACHINE'' (Iron Man Vol. 1 #280-291) *''SECRET INVASION: WAR MACHINE'' (Iron Man Vol. 4 #33-35 and Iron Man Vol. 1 #144) *''WAR MACHINE: IRON HEART'' (War Machine Vol. 2 #1-5, and Dark Reign New Nation) References External links *http://marvel.com/universe/Rhodes%2C_James Category:Armor Category:Characters